A Thin Line Between Hate and Love
by KandiKitty
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger had a rivalry only matched by that of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. However unlike the boys, whose arguing never goes much farther than words, the girls are out for blood. As the saying goes, there is a fine line between love and hate but will they cross that line? Or kill each other in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Look kittens, this trope is so overused it's like a slap in the face. However I adore it. Mutual I-fucking-hate-you to I-will-burn-anyone-who-hurts-you is my all time favorite. SO who better to use it with than our lovely Brightest witch of their age and the queen snake of Sytherin? No one that's who (hella not true cuz I do this trope a lot but that is neither here nor there).**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Four years- that is how long it took Granger to sand up to me. An accomplished smirk over took my lips. I was able to break her of that horrible teachers pet persona. Though Draco was the first person she broke with, he was simply hit by the mudblood. I, on the other hand, had a full on duel with her. Now _that_ takes talent. I settled deeper into the fluffy white pillows of the infirmary bed I was recovering in. Granger was also here catercorner to my own bed. It was well into midday classes so we were alone. Looking at her, engrossed in some novel, Madam Pomfrey healed the cuts on her freckled face easy enough along with her black eye and swollen lip. She was back to being the same plain Granger, no fire in her eyes, she was no longer out for blood.

I choked back a groan as my relaxed state reminded me I was growing new bones in my arm. What a duel it was. For some reason I am oddly satisfied, proud even, with the way that she had preformed. Definitely not up to pureblood standards but well enough. They don't call her the brightest witch of our age for nothing, she has probably read every book on dueling that Hogwarts has. It is a shame she wasn't pureblood, her type of fierce intelligence would be a great asset. Stiffening in sheer pain I couldn't fight back the groan this time.

"Bite off more than you could stand Parkison?" The brunette questioned not looking up from the pages in front of her.

I scoffed "Please, don't flatter yourself. I've dueled first years who are better than you and your pathetic attempt at magic."

"Could have fooled me, your reaction time is so slow I could have sworn I cast petrificus totalus instead of aqua eructo."

"I'll aqua eructo you, you-" my horrible attempt at a comeback was thankfully interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"That is enough!" Her voice was stern. "Miss Granger you are free to return to your dormitory. Which means you are not to go to class for the remainder of the day." I'm sure she would have argued if not for the stone look she received. "Miss Parkinson, you are to stay over night so that arm can mend. Your respective head of house will meet with you sometime tonight to discuss the matter." She turned on her heals exiting with as much rage as she had entered with.

Granger, collecting her belongings, snorted "I'll aqua erecto you?" She mocked "That, you must admit was the worst retort in history." Slinging her bag over one shoulder she left, still laughing to herself.

I kept my mouth shut because yes I was very aware that, that statement made no sense and was the most unprofound string of words to ever leave my mouth.

* * *

"You said what?" Daphne Greengrass laughed hiding her mouth with one hand. "That, my dear, is gold. Pure gold!" Eating another chocolate she shook her head in amusement.

"What was I supposed to say? I was in extreme amounts of pain, my mind was foggy." I smashed one of her pillows over my face. This constitutes as my most embarrassing moment in public.

"Anything that didn't sound so provocative might have been a better choice." Daphne stood, stretching her arms out above her head and started cleaning up our hour long inhabitants of her bed. "Sounds more like bad flirting than bitter... bickering?" She shrugged.

"Bad flirting!? I would not with the likes of a mudblood!" I crinkled my nose.

"Now now don't go all Queen snake on me." She crossed her arms. "I know you don't agree with our parents. You're just smart enough to stay on _this_ side." It was her turn to make a face. "Besides, I wouldn't blame you. She's... matured over the years. Very nice young lady."

"Oh come off it!" I laughed throwing a pillow at her. "Just because you want everything in a skirt doesn't mean I do. Besides I don't have the luxury of choosing a partner. Draco and I were paired off long ago." I rolled my eyes heading to the adjacent bed.

"Not my fault Mum and Dad haven't found a suitor they like, besides skirts are nice. Easy access 'n all." She winked making us both laugh before shutting the lights out. I had almost forgotten about the detention I was serving tomorrow, _almost_ but not quite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second installment of this one! I went back and corrected some issues in the first chapter, nothing has changed just fixed somethings I messed up (Including forgetting that the Greengrass family is also part of the sacred 28...). Thanks to all the kittens who enjoyed it thus far!**

 **If you couldn't tell from the "four year" thing, this is set in Goblet of Fire. I'll be taking reference from the movie mostly so if something seems weird that's probably why. Though I'll do my best to double check with the books.**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Detention yesterday was dreadful, due to the tournament Dumbledore wanted the entire castle deep cleaned. We had been sent to scrub the Great Hall, with no magic. My entire upper body hurt. How do muggles live without magic?! Thank Merlin it was Sunday. Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and myself lounged in courtyard. There wasn't much else to do on weekends this year, with no Quidditch or Hogsmeade trips.

"She got what she deserved." Draco went on. Mine and Grangers duel seemed to be the hot topic of all conversations. "How's your arm?" He questioned more to keep up appearances than actually caring. A well played out charade that all these years have made habit.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk "Like the mudblood could actually hurt me." That got a roaring laugh out of the group. Just then the golden trio started toward us.

"How's the face Granger!?" Draco called "Looks like even Promfrey couldn't fix it!"

"What did you say Malfoy?!" Weasel counter, it was adorable that he tried to act so tough. You'd think for a pureblood he'd have more sense of what side to be on. Griffindors, they never learn. I rolled my eyes their bickering was just obnoxious, nothing ever came of it. Always ending with Draco storming off saying his father would hear about this.

"-Parkinson's so scared she can't even talk for herself" That comment caught my attention.

"Come again you blood traitor!?" It was my turn to stand.

"Oh so original Parkinson." Granger rolled her eyes. She had become bold this year. I don't know what changed but it was surprisingly nice to have a challenge.

"Like anything _you_ do is original. You're just a copy of all the books you've read. Just a second rate book worm with no talent." The energy coming off of us was pliable. Now toe to toe spewing whatever insult came to mind. I wasn't even sure what we were saying because that look was back. The murderous glint, the almost snarl of her lips. Did all Griffindors look like lions when they are angry? No surely not, Weasel looked like a pygmy puff suffering from static cling.

Our wands were drawn again, when did that happen? We were throwing hexs and curses one after the other. It was exhilarating. Like a dance, we'd dodge and shout, dodge and shout she defiantly was better than your average student. There was a hint of a smile on her lips. Was... was she toying with me? Was this as fun for her as it was for me?

"Enough!" Mcgonagalls voice rang out as both of our wands went flying. "In less than a week we have two prestigious schools visiting and I will not have the both of you besmirching the Hogwarts name. Especially you Miss Granger. Come with me. _Now_."

Begrudgingly we followed after the head of house. Our belongings trailing behind us. She sat us on a bench next to the gargoyle statute.

"This is all your fault." The brunette groaned. Her eyes shifting with the anticipation of our next punishment. Was she on the brink of tears?

"If I recall correctly you're the one who started it, Granger." I groaned. What would they make us do this time? Surely there is nothing worse? I cringed remembering Dracos detention in first year.

* * *

"Anything would have been better than this! Of all the things they could have made us do they choose this!? I'd take the forbidden forest!"

"Calm down it's not that bad." Granger rolled her eyes, heading toward the doorway on the left.

"Not that bad, she says! Not that bad? Instead of being in my lovely dorm with the best view in the castle, with all of my friends, with the most beautiful carvings and lovely green lighting. I. Am. Here. In this sorry excuse for living quarters with _you_!"

"A private sitting room, a connected bathroom that only we have accesses to and you are complaining that we have to share a bedroom? You share a dorm with four other girls. This is pretty lovely. No noisy underclassmen, no twins to play pranks, nice and quiet" she stared off no doubt thinking of all the work she could get done. As if. I plan on making this hell for her. It is all her fault we are in this mess. "You might as well get used to it Parkinson, because until we get along or get suspended this is how it is going to be."

"I do not want to spend every waking moment with you." I sat in the arm chair crossing my arms. Our punishment was borderline abuse. I was being forced to share a room with the mudblood. Not only that we had to learn about each other and turn in parchment on topics we discuss. The only time we are allowed to not be together is at meals and classes.

"Likewise but I refuse to get suspended because of your incompetents. The faster you learn to not be a twat the sooner we will be out of here."

"You just insulted me and you want us to get along?" I wasn't about to fight again today, the treat of suspension still lingering in my mind.

"Coming from the woman who almost solely calls me a mudblood?" I didn't have a come back for that so I just sat in silence. "Get out parchment Parkinson, we have some learning to do."

For our first task of involuntary congruency we must answer a handful of basic questions. "You have them all in front of you why can't you just answer them like a normal witch? Must you be this difficult?"

Granger raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner "The point is to get along, get to know each other and get over our differences. We are _supposed_ to ask the questions and eventually be able to talk in general without wanting to murder each other."

"This is stupid." I groaned

"Will you knock it off and ask the bloody question?"

"Fine. What is your favorite color?"

"Violet. Yours?"

"Isn't it obvious? Green."

"You're as transparent as Sir Nicholas." She rolled her eyes.

"Well you are too! Violet? As in Pansies, I'm your favorite color!"

"Are you so self involved that someone can't even tell you _their_ favorite color without you twisting it to be about _you_?"

"Shut it..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this story, _really_ kittens I do, it's just hard to keep going. I didn't think it would be this popular so I didn't plan on continuing it, but now I'm trying to come up with a direction. Trying to stick with the "Murder or love" aspect.**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Our small quarters were filled with a chaotic energy. Granger hadn't stopped pacing, it was clear she wanted nothing more than to be in the Griffindor common room, finding out what happened after Potter was dragged out of sight.

"Merlin woman would you calm your shit!?" I groaned finally setting down the book I was trying to read.

"No I cannot 'calm my shit' Harry has to compete in an outlandish, horrible competition that should have been banned ages ago! Not to mention everything that happened over the summer, he needs a normal year for once!" She topped her pacing then, arms crossed over her chest and...

"No no no. No you are not allowed to cry! I can not handle tears." I closed my eyes tilting my head back over the arm rest.

"Well excuse me for having empathy for him."

I took a deep breath, I think being cooped up with her so long was weighing on me. Standing I approached her how one should approach a hippogriff. Gently I reached out patting her head twice "Uh, there there. I'm sure he'll be fine. They don't call him the boy who lived for nothing, yeah?"

Her lips curled into almost a half smile "Is that what you call comforting?"

"I don't know if you've notice but I'm not one for feelings." I cringed at the mere word.

"Honestly I thought it was an act." She was full on smiling now.

"That's it! I tried!" I threw my hands up walking back to my discarded book and plopping down on the couch.

Granger chuckled wiping her eyes. "We've got homework to do you know."

"Grab the parchment..." I grumbled watching her with my peripherals.

* * *

Sitting at our usual table in the library, another spout of bickering broke out. "If you'd just listen-" Granger hissed.

I cut her off "The day I listen to you is the day I die!" I countered.

"If you don't listen we will both be sitting in detention!"

She was right, she usually was. Not that I'd ever tell her that mind you. Granger was even more on edge since Potter had been chosen. Everything was now a fight, not that it wasn't before, she just wouldn't back down now. Our eyes were locked in a death glare.

"I could strangle you." Granger growled, her knuckles turning white.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I smirked, loving the rise I can get out of her.

"Ladies is there a problem?" Madam Pince asked with a warning tone.

Grangers face slipped into her perfect student mask "Not at all, Ma'am. We were just leaving." She stacked her books and parchment neatly.

"Er, right." I added hastily grabbing my things, we still weren't allowed to leave each others sides yet.

I tailed her out of the library still shuffling my things. This was not going to be a fun night. Not saying our nights are normally fun, they've just been easier. I saw that look. She wanted a fight and obviously I was the one who would get the brut force of that.

As soon as we closed our door she rounded on me. "You are going to get us expelled!"

"Me? I didn't do anything! You are the one down my throat about my own business!" I dropped my things on the table.

"You're insufferable!" She stormed into our bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"I'll sleep on the couch then!" I huffed hunching in the arm chair. Maybe getting expelled would be better? "Can I at least get sleep pants!?" The door opened with a pillow and a random jumble of my clothes both being tossed at my head. Before I could even respond the door was slammed. I didn't even _do_ anything this time. I grabbed our homework from the end table.

 _Week 1 end: Summarize what you have learned about your fellow witch._

I sneered at the parchment. What had I learned about Granger?

 _She has bloody anger issues and I am her favorite color._


	4. Chapter 4

**After that last chapter I really wanted to get to this part. The first task, dragons. This is going to be a more fluffy chapter, my kittens, so let us see how it goes!**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Ever since Weasel found out about the dragons, Granger has spent every waking moment trying to find someway to help Potter. On the plus side her attention is no longer on me, we've not fought at all and she answers our nightly assignments without a hassle. On the down side, it is so _boring_. Nothing I do gets even a slight rise out of her. So when the day of the first task finally arrived I was excited to say the least, either Potter would face an untimely death at the claws of a dragon, or he would succeed and Granger would go back to normal.

"Why are we doing this?" I groaned folding more into my jacket as the wind whipped by.

"I want to wish him luck!" Granger was a few strides ahead of me leading the way to the champion tent. "Wait here would you?" She asked rounding the corner of the tent.

"Of course, no place I'd rather be. Except anywhere." I huffed pulling my Slytherin scarf up to cover my mouth. This had better be worth it. Potter better break a leg, seriously, I need to watch someone get injured.

"Insufferable woman!" Granger growled as she walked out a few minutes later, making a beeline for the arena.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" I followed her.

"Not everything is about you Pansy!" She snapped.

I was a bit taken back by her using my first name. However it was quite amusing to see this rage aimed at someone else for a change. I smiled to myself, she was defiantly a lion in sheepskin. We huddled in the front row with a bunch of other Griffindors, none of which seemed to like having me there with them. "Why couldn't we sit with Slytherin?"

"You know exactly why. They "she gestured around us "won't hurt you. Your crowd might actually aim to kill me."

I couldn't really argue with that, they might set her on fire or push her down the stairs. At the very least she will get called a mudblood-a lot.

The tournament was off to a good start with the Hufflepuff boy facing the Swedish short snout. His transfiguration spell was well done but the dragon wasn't fooled for long, Hufflepuff was caught in a stream of fire servilely burning his face. ("Not quick enough!" I laughed receiving an elbow to the ribs. "Ow the hell Granger?" She shook her head "Can't you be nice?") Next was Delacour and the Welsh Green (We both stifled a laugh as her skirt caught a blaze), and Krum vs the Chinese Fireball ("It wasn't very bright to have real eggs out there..." Granger commented as the dragon wranglers came out to sedate the beast.) All were successful in retrieving their eggs.

The last dragon was brought out, a very lively Hungarian Horntail. As soon as she was awoken, the mum dragon started lashing around. Granger grabbed my arm. I could feel the worry radiating off of her. Sighing I tried to sound like I wasn't in pain from her grip "Breathe. He has it figured out, yeah? You've spent every goddamned second with him and Mad eye helped him too." Her hold didn't lessen but she gave a slight nod, exhaling slowly.

As Potter enters he tries to go straight for the egg but is almost hit by the dragon's tail, twice. I guess it is called a _horntail_ for a reason. He is getting slaughtered out there, almost literally. As he gets flung into a boulder, Granger hides in my shoulder. I covered her face, even though it was still hidden, with my gloved hand as he almost got nailed by the dragons fire breath.

"Use your bloody wand Potter!" I screamed into the roar of the crowd, "Is he daft? What is he doing!?" I snarled. Finally his Firebolt comes barreling out of no where. In one swift motion he jumped on soaring out of the dragons range, but just as he was clear the horntail snapped the chain like it was nothing.

"Why was it even chained than!?" Granger yelped. They flew out of sight. "No..." She breathed, her arms both fully surrounding mine. "What...Rules there must be rules against..." no coherent sentence was formed.

Everything was still as the duo disappeared into the distance. The minutes that followed were the longest of my life. Grangers hold tightened more if possible. I laid my hand atop one of hers hoping some form of comfort would help her not break my arm. I tried to say something, anything, to ease her worry but came up empty. All eyes were to the sky trying to find some sign of either of them. Around the three minute mark Potter came into view without the dragon. Cheers erupted everywhere, growing even louder as he scooped up the egg.

Grangers scream was ear piercing but her grip finally slackened as one of her hands flew into the air. She let out a few shaky laughs before her forehead came to rest on mine. "That boy is going to be the death of me." She sighed.

" _You_ are going to be the death of me." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the possible under lying meaning before adding "You nearly broke my arm!"

"Oh hush. It's going to take more that that to break you." She rolled her eyes slapping my arm playfully before turning to exit with the rest of the crowd.

I felt how cold the air really was without a body heater next to you, curling into myself once again I stomped after her. Mcgonagall stopped us half way to the castle "Ah miss Granger and miss Parkinson just the young ladies I was looking for. Since you girls have done so well, you may celebrate with the rest of your class in the Gryffindor common room." She gave a tight lipped smile to Granger before turning to me "You however will return to your room seeing as you have a transfiguration essay due first thing tomorrow." Her soul piercing stare made me shuffle slightly, I wondered if she knew I hadn't started it yet or was just guessing.

"Er, of course Professor. Just need to proof read one more time." I lied now under the stare of two lionesses.

When we reached our usual floor, we came to a stop not entirely sure how to part. I realized than how much shorter she was compared to myself.

"See you tonight?" The brunette questioned slightly.

"Obviously. Where the hell else would I be." I scoffed looking anywhere but at her.

"Right." She laughed, turning to head up more stairs. "Oh and Parkinson, don't forget the homework, yeah? All of it."

"Whatever." I could feel the blush coming back. What the hell was happening? Once to our room, I took a nice bath, changed then sat on the couch. The parchment I pulled up shocked me more than it should have. Today marked the one month 'anniversary' of us fucking up so bad to be in this position.

"Bloody hell has it already been a month?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I'm currently in a brace and it is rather hard to type but on advice of my dear Slytherin "Adapt" so here we are! For reference, the First task happened on November 24, while the Yule Ball is held on Christmas day.**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

I was right in thinking that after the first task Granger would go back to her usual self. However I forgot what that actually meant. I had got it in my head we had reached some sort of truce after...whatever the hell happened after the first task, but I was sorely mistaken. She was back to badgering me about my grades and our shared assignments (now every week due to good behavior instead of nightly). Anything she could hound me about she did. We were seated in the library. I was trying to finish a potions essay while she was fretting about the damned egg, _again_.

"That's it!" I hissed slamming my book. "I'm going back to the room." Our leash had been loosen just a tad to allow more time without each other.

"You've got an essay to finish Pansy." Granger retorted looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah and I'm going to finish it in peace! Your incessant rambling is going to cause us to loose our semi-freedom!" I threw everything in my bag halfheartedly "Just go find Potter and leave me out of it." I didn't wait for a response. Merlin that woman drove me up a wall most days but this bloody tournament made her even worse! Instead of going to our shared quarters I went down to the Slytherin common room. I needed Daph. I needed calm. It was a happy surprise to see her sitting in front of one of the fire places book balanced neatly on her legs out stretched on the coffee table. I collapsed next to her with a huff.

"Trouble in paradise?" The brunette questioned not looking up.

"She won't shut up! Golden egg this, homework that, clean up after yourself! I don't know how much more I can take."

"You know their is a muggle saying 'happy wife happy life' maybe you should adopt that."

"Granger is _not_ my wife!"

"Could have fooled me. The way you two bicker is like an old married couple. Anyways I mean if you keep her happy your sentence will be up soon. You've already earned some privileges back if you keep playing nice you'll be back here in no time." Daphne closed her book finally meeting my glare. "I heard something interesting that may make you feel better." There was a twinkle dancing in her eyes.

"Oh no what have you found out?"

"Apparently the tournament comes with a rather interesting tradition of a dance."

Ah that made sense Daphne loved to get dressed up. The balls the sacred 28 threw to set up their children and make better, more exclusive ties, were always her favorite. "Great just another event I must attend with Draco." I rolled my eyes. Unlike her I had an appearance to keep up. I wasn't allowed to enjoy these things.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Her eyes caught something behind me as the excitement in her voice wavered slightly. "But if you'll excuse me." A predator like grin formed on her lips as she stood walking around the couch, falling in step with Tracey Davis.

Merlin could they be more obvious? I sighed taking that as my leave. I trekked back to my dorm hoping Granger was still out. Of course my luck had ran out for the day.

"Where have you been?" She huffed already changed into pajamas.

"Maybe Daph was right..." I blinked a few times, when did she become my _wife_.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing nothing. Just in the common room." I dropped my bag next to the chair. Just play nice this will be over with soon. "We've got another evaluation coming up." I pulled the parchment off the side table where we have silently agreed to keep it.

"We've got a meeting with Dumbledore next week. If we pass we get to go back to our dorms..." There was a sudden heaviness in the room. Neither of us addressed it however.

"Right so," I looked at the prompt. " _December 1st is your three month mark of 'supplementary lessons' in a one page essay please describe the development of your friendship and why you no longer will attempt to murder each other on Hogwarts grounds."_ I held back a laugh, I don't think I'd classify the common ground we've found as a friendship. "It's due Monday so they can review it before our meeting."

"Friendship. That's what this was supposed to accomplish?" The brunette questioned thoughtfully.

"I thought it was more about the not murdering bit." I joked moving to the bedroom to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo Kittens! I'm sorry this has taken so long to update I forgot to post the new chapter here. I honestly didn't see the story going this way but what is a writer to do?! So here is this interesting chapter! (Chapter 7 is almost done so I should be updating again soon).**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

"It's your fault we didn't pass." Granger groaned sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"How is it my fault?! I didn't do anything!" I ran my hand through my hair for the millionth time. Though Dumbledore was pleased with our progress he didn't think we were ready to be 'let loose' yet.

"Exactly! Your essay was ridiculous it only revolved around things that have to deal with you! And for the last time you are not my favorite color!" She was on her feet now facing me. Her eyes were slits daring me to say something.

If she wanted a fight I would give her one. I stood straighter, angling my eyes to meet hers. "Yours wasn't any better! Complete hogwash, you stuck to empty facts not once mentioning me!"

"That is what they wanted! For us to know why we are here!"

"No they want us to not embarrass the Hogwarts name!" We were nose to nose now. Something was bubbling over inside me. The look Granger was giving me told me she felt it to. I lend down just so before reality caught up with us. One of us, or maybe both, headbutted the other sending us reeling in pain. "Bitch!" I lunged forward tackling her to the ground.

"Fuck off!" She elbowed me in the stomach effectively shoving me off.

The next few moments were an all out brawl. A slew of punches, knees and even bites happened. Neither one of us dared to use magic though, why I'm not sure. We'd never strayed from hexing one another before. Granger got a good punch in forcing me to lean back against the wall. My breath was ridged and I could taste the blood in my mouth.

The Griffindor wasn't in much better shape she stood not too far from me, a deep gash in her lip and her shoulders slumped forward. Our eyes locked and something passed between us. Nodding to the couch I sat down while she took the coffee table. She lifted my chin inspecting the damage to my face. "I know a few concealment charms."

"Something for the pain would be better." I pulled my sleeve over my hand dabbing at the blood on her face.

"That'd involve stealing from Snape." Granger pulled me by my wrist to the bathroom turning on the faucet.

"Might be worth it." I flinched as the warm washcloth was pressed to my eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

I took the cloth from her wiping her lip. "Well look at you Miss Rebel Granger stealing from the Professors." That brought so many questions to mind but I feared it would break this bubble so I kept my mouth shut.

"You've said it yourself, Parkinson, it's just a persona." Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

* * *

"I didn't think you meant it!" I hissed as we hide behind a statue.

"You're the one who suggested it." The brunette reminded me, again. "It's weird running around at night without the boys."

The last comment was more for herself I'm sure but it caught my attention "What you and Weasel go off for some midnight snogging?" There was an uncomfortable tightening in my chest and I suddenly didn't want to know the answer.

She pulled me around a corner and held me against a pillar. Before I could say anything she pressed her hand against my mouth. There were muffled voices and foot steps echoing down the hall.

"-listen to me for once will you?" even muffled I'd recognize that voice. Granger seemed to as well as her hand slipped from my mouth. We were still pressed tight together, now trying to see who he was talking to.

"You took it too far this time! Buttons really? I'm having a rough enough time as it is!"

We peaked around the corner, sure enough Draco and Harry were having what seemed to be a lovers quarrel.

"I told you I didn't make them! But I cant not wear one! How would that look?"

I dropped my head to Granger's shoulder stifling a laugh. This explained so much.

"I'm your boyfriend Malfoy! You could show some support!"

"You're the one who didn't want to go public! How am I supposed to support you if you don't even believe we can work out if others know?"

"Oh yes because going public would be so wonderful for the both of us. What would happen when your father heard the great news, huh?"

She gripped my shoulders as the foot steps starting coming our way, shit. There was nowhere else to go and I did not want to be on the other end of Draco's anger. If he found out we were listening in on him and Potter he would ruin me. I spun us around forcing Granger into the corner, I gripped her hips and trying to convey an apologetic look as the steps came closer. He couldn't find out we heard him. He could cut off our supposed engagement and if he did that my mother would... No not happening!

"I'm done talking about this!" Draco sounded on the brink of tears.

"Babe I-"

"No don't you dare touch me. Just go!"

One set of foot steps went in the opposite direction while the other started towards us again.

I whispered a sorry before crashing our lips together just as the foot steps stopped just behind us. Grangers nails were digging into my shoulders most likely in protest even though she was kissing me back, probably due to shock. Draco seeing this was better than him thinking I saw spying on him.

"Pansy?" Draco's voice fell on my ears like rocks.

I pulled away slowly turning my head just enough to see him "Fancy meeting you here..." Tilting my head I caught sight of the tears in his eyes.

He crossed his arms, ears going red. "What has you out of bed this late?" He craned his neck trying to see passed me.

"Er... Just sleep walking."

"Right and your lip stick is smeared to hell because?"

Granger poked her head over my shoulder "Told you we'd be caught." Her right hand snaked up my neck fiddling with my hair. Thank Merlin she was playing along.

"Should have known." He scoffed. His eyes met mine again going stone cold "Did you happen to hear anything?"

"What would we have heard?" She trailed her hand down to mine holding it lightly as we both faced him now.

"Never mind. You didn't fucking see me and I didn't see that." He growled.

"Deal." I nodded watching him walk away. Once he was out of sight I sighed rubbing my free hand down my face. That could have gone so much worse. I turned to face Granger but felt a hard sting shoot through my cheek. "What the fuck!" I held my cheek she had slapped.

"Never do that again." She held her hand to her chest with an unreadable face.

I don't know what hurt more those words or her slap. "Yeah... I'm sorry. He just has a lot of power of my life and if he thinks we found out something that we can blackmail him with...I'm so screwed." I followed after her keeping my eyes to the ground.

"People aren't pawns Pansy! You can't just use them how you please and throw them away!" I couldn't place her tone somewhere between mortified and angry maybe?

"I am sorry..." I mumbled as we snuck into Snape's supplies closet.

"I'm sure."

She didn't believe me and I couldn't blame her. There were probably a lot more options we could have done to prevent him from finding us but that was what just came to mind. I held the items as she gathered them, my mind racing. The one thought most prevalent being how Hermione tasted like mint toothpaste.


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised to my kittens, here is chapter 7! I think chapter 8 or 9 will be the last one, we shall see where this all leads!**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

If I let my thoughts wonder too long I could still feel Granger's hand across my face, hear her words echoing in the empty spaces she once filled. Since that night I've been on dragon shells. I can't cross another line with her. I'm not sure when I started caring but I do and I hate it. I can't meet her gaze anymore. Our bickering is none existent and every moment I spend with her is hell- a different sort of hell I'm not accustomed to. I've taken to her advice: When in doubt go to the library, so here I am tucked away from our usual spot, hidden behind towering shelves far from everything if only for a bit.

Before last night I almost didn't want to pass. I had been enjoying the common ground we had found but now... It can't end soon enough. The heaviness I felt before with her is entirely different. Instead of being tinged with some weird depth I couldn't place the room fills with an awkward hue. I hate it. I hate everything. Why did I do that? Why didn't I do anything else? I slam my head into the book resting on my knees. I've never felt this pathetic in my life.

"So this is where the Queen snake has made her den." Daph's voice was soft as she sat next to me gentle pushing my shoulder with hers.

"How'd you even find me?" I groaned not moving.

"Well the lovely Miss Granger is currently occupied by one heartthrob of Drumstang on the edge of the lake and if you aren't with her or in the common room, where else would you be?"

I groaned again pulling at the ends of my hair. "I did something fucked up."

"You always do fucked up shit. It's kind of your thing, hun."

"Why do I even care?!" I leaned back resting my head on the shelve behind me "I've never given a damn about if she was mad at me before. I wanted her mad at me!"

"But now?"

"She slapped me and we can't even be in the same room with out everything getting awkward and weird." I finally looked at her. Daph's eyebrow was raised with a questioning look. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh-kay. Darling have you considered, just hear me out, that you may have some feelings for her of the not so murderous kind?"

I froze clenching the hard covered book. "What"

"Breathe," she rested one of her hands on mine "You've antagonized her our entire time here. You're acting like a child who doesn't know how to tell someone they like them. Picking on her, calling her names, it's the oldest trick in the book. A terrible thing to do to someone you like but have you ever really liked someone? You've been so caught up in your engagement to Draco that you've never even considered anyone else."

"I don't have a choice in who I get to be with. If mother found out I..." the words died in my throat, there is no way I liked Granger. I liked her being angry, being that lioness who doesn't give a damn about consequences. I liked that part of her but romantic feelings have never once come to mind.

"I love how you don't deny the first part." She laughed lightly "Our parents are stuck in a very old way of thinking. That somehow blood decides the best witches and wizards but... Hermione is muggleborn and look how well she does then look at Weasely he is pure as can be and he can't hold a candle to her. Just because our parents can force us to do things now doesn't mean they will always be able to. What's the worst that can happen?" Daphne's gaze seemed far off like she thought about this often.

"I get disowned, loose all of the money and prestige I've always known, won't have a place to live and everyone I know now will no longer talk to me because of it."

"Is life really worth living if you don't actually get to live? Spending your entire life doing what you're told doesn't seem like the Pansy I've gotten to know." She stood holding her hand out to me. "We are Slytherin, the cunning ones who use any means to achieve our goals. You're really going to let that meathead have her?" Nodding out the window, she made her point as Krum was happily chatting with Granger who still had her book open. "Love, don't let this pass you by. It's been sometime since I've seen you happy. Even when you two are fighting you have this smile I only see when you are with her."

"When did you get so sentimental?" I questioned tearing my gaze away to look at her.

She shrugged "With everything that's happening...the stuff our parents are talking about, something big is going to go down and soon. I don't think it'll be good for any of us. We might as well enjoy the time we have now, yeah? Besides I'm sick of having to watch you and Draco, it's disgusting." She pulled a face making us both laugh.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right, when are you going to learn that?"

* * *

Once back in our shared dorm I was less sure of everything Daphne had said. Gryffindors were the braves ones. I was better suited to manipulation not right out talking to someone.

"Hermione... Can we talk? Er please?" Her name felt strange on my lips, I doubt I've ever said it out loud.

As the silence dragged on I prayed to any deity listening that she wouldn't ignore me. It seemed she was finishing up the page since she turned and marked it before meeting my gaze. My breath caught at the hurt I could see in her brown eyes. She quirked an eyebrow asking me to continue.

"I know you didn't believe me when I apologized for um... for that, but I am sorry. I didn't mean to...betray your trust or something? My mother, she controls every aspect of my life and Draco is just another piece for her. He has final say in our engagement so if I do something to upset him he can call it off. The backlash I'd get from my family for that would be intolerable. He is the only one they think is fit to help carry on our bloodline." I didn't know if I was explaining this right this was my first, well second, attempt at apologizing- ever. "Anyways I'm not trying to make excuses. I most defiantly didn't mean to use you like that. I didn't want our first kiss to be a cover up." The last sentence slipped out. I hadn't meant to say it, hell I'd never thought kissing her was an option until it happened. Now that it was out, floating around us with no way to take it back, I knew it was true. That isn't how I wanted to kiss her.

"You want to kiss me?"

Of course that's the part she focuses on! I turned my head not able to look at her blank stare anymore. "It's been pointed out to me on multiple occasions that my actions toward you can be considered bad flirting..." I cleared my throat playing with the hem of my skirt "However you did say to never do that again so I'm not hoping for a confession on your part. This is just an honest apology and explanation for well everything. In truth I miss whatever it was we were doing. The common ground, friendship, whatever we had that made us fight but not at the same time? Gods I suck at this." I rubbed my hands down my face. Never had I felt this vulnerable before.

The silence that followed was too long for my liking. Finally lifting my head, we locked eyes.

"I never said to not kiss me again." She held her hand up to stop my interruption. "I said to never do that again. Never use me again. The erm kissing bit was rather enjoyable." Hermione's cheeks flushed as her sentence got progressively quieter.

"Oh" How elegant of you Pansy! Say something! Something not stupid. "So, so what now?" I said Not stupid Gods no wonder you aren't in Ravenclaw!

The awkward air had lifted letting me finally breathe just a tad easier. The heaviness was still there but now it was different, it was the air of change. We were at a crossroads. Whichever way we chose there was no going back after this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Kittens! It's been a long time since I've posted anything. I've had major writers block and my life has drastically changed recently. However! I think I'm getting back into the groove of writing so I should be posting regularly (Hopefully). I originally called this a slow burn but like we are 8 chapters in and I couldn't help it so like not a slow burn but also not instalove? More like just a gradual falling for each other. I plan on doing the entire 4th year so there are still chapters to come!**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Christmas day came faster than I expected it to. Before I knew it I was in my Slytherin dorm getting ready with Daphne, Tracey, Millicent and Astoria. "I hate pink." I commented lifting up the skirt of my dress.

"Yeah it isn't really your colour... Purple would have been better." Daphne stated finishing the braid around her bun.

"It isn't bad though." Millicent offered adjusting the sleeves on her emerald green dress.

"Thanks." I leaned against my bed frame slipping on the heels sent with my dress, at least they were silver. The girls looked stunning I had to admit, to myself. Tracey and Daphne complimented each other in deep blue and sky blue respectively. Millicent in her Slytherin green and Astoria in black ombre. We walked into the common room greeting many of the other Slytherins and making polite conversion. Image was everything in this House and you never knew who would be a position of power later in life, better to be on their good side now. Millicent and Astoria broke of to meet their dates while the three of us waited for mine.

"You never did say what happened." Daph probed lightly her arm looped through Tracey's.

I shrugged "It's hard to explain." I hadn't shared the details to her, she didn't need to know. Not yet at least.

Before she could push the subject Draco came strutting over. "Hello ladies." He greeted nodded to my friends and holding his arm out to me. "Shall we?"

Daph shot me a knowing look but smiled "You look dashing Draco."

He puffed his chest out just a bit "Of course I do."

The four of us made our way to the Great Hall where many of the students were already gathered. We found the rest of Draco's gang and chatted ideally waiting for the doors to be opened. I wasn't really paying attention, I was more interested in listening to the groups around me. Waiting for the one voice I wanted to hear. I heard Weasel and Potter somewhere behind us with the Patil twins but no Granger.

"Is that... Is that Hermione Granger?

"With Viktor Krum?" The twins said together.

Draco must have been listening to them as well because we both turned to the stairs where Krum was wearing, what I assumed to be, the Durmstrang formal uniform with the Gryffindor on his arm. She was dressed in periwinkle blue and her hair was completely tamed in an elegant bun.

"No definitely not her." Weasel countered.

Without thinking my body moved toward her, however Draco held me still. "In a rush are we? The doors barely opened." He smiled but his eyes said 'stop'. Turning slightly I saw McGonagall stop Krum, Potter and their dates already having the Hufflepuff boy and Delacour behind her.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?" I whispered to Draco as we made our way to the opposite side of the room.

"Yes it will be." His eyes lingered on the door.

A few minutes passed before Dumbledore introduced the champions for their dance. We watched in silence as my hand tightened on Draco's arm and his hand laid on mine. Granger was smiling brighter than I'd ever seen before. The professors joined in followed by students but it took us a second to move. Once we did however, we didn't stop. We danced to every song we could, knowing if we halted our movements our eyes would search for the ones we really wanted to be with.

"This is horrible." Draco said during our 5th dance.

"Yeah I know you've got two left feet." I half smiled trying to lighten the mood. I stop, forcing Draco to as well "Come on let's grab some food." We stood near a table helping ourselves to the snacks and just as predicted Draco found Potter. He and Weasel were seated between the twins, who both looked as if they regretted coming. Parvarti was asked to dance by a Durmstrang boy only half hesitating before leaving Potter alone and Padma left soon after.

"I should talk to him." He said through a bit of food.

"And say what exactly? Care to dance even though I can't be caught with you?" I scrunched my nose.

"I'll find away to get him alone then! I can't leave it like this..."

"Being rational, you should know better. You know what our parents have been talking about you know what is going to happen soon." I shifted uncomfortably "But my irrational side says fuck it. I want to do the same." My eyes found Granger being twirled on the dance floor that same smile in place.

"Cheers to bad choices?" He handed me a cup.

"Cheers to bad choices it is." We clanked the cups and threw it back like a shot and were about to move toward our respective people when we looked again. Granger was talking to Potter and Weasel. Whatever was being said wasn't going well as she seemed to be yelling at both of them, the trio started out the door. "Well fuck..."

"Guess we are in for a chase eh?" We crossed the floor dodging the lingering couples, wished each other luck and bolted in different directions.

Granger only had a few options this late night. I hoped she'd head to our dorm seeing as we weren't permitted to move back to our House dorms until after break. I took my shoes off when I got to the stairs, taking them two at a time and nearly falling as I slide in front of our door. I slammed into the room with a huff, happy to see she was there on the couch. However my happiness faded when I saw she was crying.

"What did he do to you?" I growled kneeling in front of her. "I swear I'll kill him."

A small smile graced her lips as she reached for my hand. "You are not to kill anyone Pansy we are on our last leg of punishment and I do not wish for you to get expelled."

"You're sitting here crying and you don't want me to kill the person who did it? Do you know me at all?" I squeezed her hand.

"Oh I know you pretty well, especially after all of those assignments." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You okay? I hate to think your romantic evening was ruined by someone other than me."

"My romantic evening? Pansy it's not my fault we didn't go together."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah well I still hate that he got you all to himself." I stood pulling her with me.

"You had the option, it's not like I didn't feel your eyes on me." We swayed to a none existent tune.

"I'm working it out okay?" I couldn't meet her gaze. After that night we've talked more about my engagement and what it meant to break it off.

She lifted my chin forcing my eyes to meet hers "I know and we are still working this out. I'm not blaming you either. You look lovely in pink." She smiled a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Shut it..."

We danced a little longer but both of us were exhausted having already dance the majority of the night. As Granger went to get ready for bed I sat on the couch mulling over for the billionth time if she was worth giving up everything I'd ever known. Not knowing where I'd go if my parents kicked me out. The Greengrass family wouldn't take me seeing as they had good business with my father, they couldn't risk it. However watching her with someone else was horrible. Was a school romance really worth it?

She walked out in pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt, standing behind the couch to gently undo my hair "Go change Pansy and stop thinking so hard. We've got a while to figure things out don't we?" She leaned down pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"You of all people aren't over thinking this?"

Her fingers rubbed the base of my skull "I know what I want but I know what that is asking of you. I don't want to push you in any direction if you are going to regret it later. I've resigned myself to take one out of Ron's book and deal with it later."

"I didn't like seeing you with someone else..." I admitted moving to change.

"I know. Your glare is almost enough to kill." Granger smiled softly shooing me into the room as she picked up a discarded book.

Fuck I think I'd give up all the money in the world to keep her with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Swear I have a writing schedule that I want to stick to this year! Bare with me Kittens. ALSO I HAVE HEAVY FEELINGS ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS NOT BEING EXPLAINED (I just finished reading Her Royal Highness by Rachel Hawkins and I have FEELINGS ABOUT IT).  
**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Since moving back into our house dorms, I've been avoiding Granger like the Black Cat Flu. It's not that I didn't want to see her. I desperately did however... I couldn't see her without having an answer for her. I would be giving up privileges I was taking for granted, I'd be disowned and cast out from a very tight knit circle... But if things went the way the golden trio wanted would any of that matter? If the dark lord is finished off completely, would being a pureblood hold weight? Does it only matter of he rises again?

Those were the thoughts that plagued my ever waking moment and even some of my sleeping thoughts, which were becoming fewer and fewer.

I wasn't expecting to be cornered in the library by Granger. I really should have been prepared for that, but with the second task tomorrow I thought she'd be too preoccupied to find me. I was sorely mistaken. Her arms were crossed and a battle of anger and sadness was playing behind her eyes.

"You look dreadful." were the first words out of my mouth. I didn't mean it to sound demeaning but Merlin she looked like she hadn't slept in ages.

Her arms dropped as a small smile played at her lips. "Really?" She dropped into the seat next to me, fiddling with her fingers. "I thought maybe you'd been avoiding me because you had decided not to..." she trailed off not wanting to finish.

I clasped my hands around hers, stopping the movement. "Don't expect another apology so soon darling." I tried to convey it though, hoping she'd read between the lines as I adjusted to hold both of her hands. "Honest I'm not avoiding you because I don't want this. This is just-there is so much you don't understand. What is happening, what might happen." I glanced around dropping my voice even lower. "There is talk, about things. You know the things that aren't good for most everyone."

She squeezed my hands in acknowledgment "We knew that the bad things weren't over. Harry has a way... of sorts." Hermione was obviously not trying to let on too much as well and I couldn't blame her.

"Right. So the things, they happen and if I'm not... not a Parkinson what would happen to me?" I paused taking in our joined hands for a moment. I'd never really thought about anyone else until now. "Darling what would happen to you?" The words break in my throat. By the Gods what is going to happen to her? If he rises she wouldn't be safe. Could I keep her safe? Am I strong enough? Could Parkinson privilege extend to her? No a mud- a muggle born wouldn't be safe no matter what.

A hand that had escaped my grip was cupping my face wiping at the tears I didn't know had come "Pansy, I've been through more than you can imagine in the last four years honestly this has been the most sane year I've had at Hogwarts all things considered..." She shook her head dispelling the odd look in her eyes. "Those things are coming and I know what side I'm on. I know what side you _want_ to be on and what side you are forced to be on. I don't want to force you to give up everything you've ever known but I also know I can't be like this forever." she looked around at how hidden we are. "It isn't okay for anyone to feel this trapped."

I took my other hand away wiping my face, trying to steal myself, trying to be brave "Hermione there is nothing more I'd like to do than-"

" 'Mione, Mcgonagall is asking for us." Weasel had rounded the corner looking rather sheepish.

Hermione had straighten up looking irritated. She took a deep breath "Alright Ronald." He flinched at the tone nodding before stepping back. "Hold that thought, yeah? We aren't done." There were many implications in the last part. She rose looking to where weasel was waiting with his back to us then leaned down giving me a chaste kiss on the corner of my lip. "I'll see you later."

I watched the duo leave. The weight in my chest growing even more. I hate this feeling. I hate how she makes me feel- like I'm worth something when she is literally trying to save the world from whatever the death eaters and the dark lord want to do. How can she even manage to care about me when I'm blood aligned with everything she hates? I slam my book closed. If I were a better person what would I do?

I didn't see Hermione before the second task. I figured after her chat with the Professor she simply went back to helping Potter and probably went to the lake early. It was a cloud filled, windy day that chilled me to the bone. I joined Daphne and Tracey as they listened to the task rules that were far too vague for my liking " _an hour to recover what has been taken from them"._ What was taken from them and where in the giant lake would it even be? The tasks seemed to have a theme of only explaining the basics.

"Where is she?" Daph asked looking to where Potter stood with a group of Gryffindor boys but no Hermione in sight.

"Weasel took her last night." I tried to stay calm while I looked for her signature hair in the crowd. There is nothing in the world that would have pried her away from being with Potter right now.

Tracey looked closer at where the champions had been standing "Bloody hell, I think they are missing _people._ Fluer's sister, Weasel, Granger and the Ravenclaw girl, Digory's girlfriend. None of them are here."

My body went cold and I clutched onto Daphs arm that Tracey wasn't holding on to. "Nonono. Potter has to save her?"

"Love, I think it's Krum. Weasel would have been Potters."

Daphne caught me as my knees gave out. "I'm going to kill him." A long list of him's came to mind, Weasel for taking her, Krum for caring so much about her, Potter for simply existing and Dumbledore for letting it happen.

The hour that followed was the longest of my life. If not for my self training of keeping appearances I would have been pacing. Instead I made idle conversation with Daph and Tracey doing our best to keep up the Slytherin indifference as much as possible while they kept a close eye warning me when I was slipping. After Fluer was brought back to the surface at about 45 minutes having been attacked by grindylows, my anxiety was at an all time high. What were the champions facing? Would Krum be able to save her? Digory was the first one back with his girlfriend, one minute after the hour mark. I held my breath waiting and a few moments later the shark head of Krum came up with a very groggy Hermione in his arms. I almost, almost, squealed. Which Daph and Tracey covered with a fake laugh and conversation about what could have happened to Potter.

I didn't care when or if Potter got back. I watched Hermione and Krum's team helping bring her towels and congratulate him. Eventually her wondering eyes had found mine locking with relief for both of us. She nodded slightly answering my unasked question if she was okay. In that moment it was clear, I couldn't let something bad happen to her. And I was defiantly something bad for her. My life style wasn't fit for a muggle born, my family wouldn't accept her or us, I wouldn't have a family trust to lean back on or to support her with. What did I even have to offer her?

I watched her for a moment longer before stalking back to the castle. Daph and Tracey not too far behind. No one said anything until we were in the safety of our dorm.

"I can't do this." I told them as I sat at the end of my bed my head in my hands.

"What?" Daphs voice echoed in my head.

"She is going to die if she is close to me."

There was a tense silence. "Hun, I hate to say this but if what our parents are talking about is true... She will die either way. You know how it works with _them._ Her kind isn't welcome to even exist."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?! If I choose her mum will go berserk, it's the best cast scenario if she just disowns me!"

Tracey spoke in a voice I didn't know she had. It was firm and defiant. "It isn't easy for anyone! Do you really think we don't have those same fears?" She looked to Daph for confirmation. "We aren't allowed to be together. No one knows but you and Astoria! If the rest of the Greengrass clan found out I'd be murdered to hide the shame! Daphne would be shipped off Merlin knows where! You aren't the only one in that position!" She was fuming her eyes were dark brimming with hate. "You either fight for it or give up and stop dragging her along don't pull the almighty _I'm doing this for you_ bullshit just because you're scared! The dark lord is rising we fucking know it and muggle borns, half-witches, muggles and muggle defenders are all in danger. That includes me and my family. I'm no better off than Hermione, especially dating Daphne."

Daph gently placed a hand on her girlfriends forearm "Pansy, we are all scared. Anyone who says differently is either lying or ignorant. Especially people like us, the ones who don't fit in, who don't fit their models or follow their ideals. The only difference is we are willing to fight for it." Her fingers slipped into Tracey's. "There are people who don't come from money who make it just fine, there are people who have it much worse, and if they can make it so can we. There is a line being drawn again, the dark lords and those opposing. I want to be on the side that will let me love who I love. I don't want to be scared to show her off to anyone." She looked at Tracey with a softness I hadn't seen in a long time. "We are young and stupid and honestly risking everything we've known to be together but I couldn't picture the future without her."

"But what if it doesn't last? Was it even worth it?" I didn't want to break their bubble, but high school romances never lasted how were they so willing to risk everything for one?

They smiled leaning on one another "What's the harm in trying? We won't know until we try it out." Daph spoke with such certainty it took me back.

"Just talk with her, see if you're on common ground. That's all I'm saying... Daph pulled that shit with me when we made things official and I wanted to rip her head off. I know our situation is a bit different... or maybe it isn't." Tracey tilted her head "I know once Daph is ready to tell everyone my parents will accept us and help us. What about Hermione's family? Do you think they'll be okay with it?"

"Loosing family is hard but staying with a family that hates you seems worse." Daph added. "I know I'll always have Astoria even if the rest shun me but Tracey is sure her parents will accept us... I'll be losing one family and gaining a new one, I think. And when he rises they'll be in danger. I won't be apart of that."

"You're really dumb you know that?" I said with a smile.

"And reckless," Daph added "But what's the point of being young if not to take some chances?"


End file.
